


Sea of Monsters [Book Two]

by zeke_mc_fleek



Series: The Rise and Fall [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: (mostly), Bisexual Female Character, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Lesbian Character, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeke_mc_fleek/pseuds/zeke_mc_fleek
Summary: I'm honestly just copying and pasting this from the original site I posted these on. Too bad I still can't do that regularly smh.----"You left us!"Reagan's clothes were drenched, wet clothes clinging to her petite form. Anger swirled in her green orbs. Her lips pulled back into a vicious sneer. "The gods deserve what's coming to them."At that moment, Annabeth wished that Reagan really was dead. Anything but this.





	1. Reunion.

 The room was freezing to Reagan, cold enough that she was forced to wear a slightly baggy sweater to stop the shivering. Her spear was at her side, and she willed the tips fire to be as large as was possible without putting the tapestry on fire. The first few weeks was torturous, and she spent a majority of the time sick in the bathroom or outside. Now that she had gotten used to being on a ship, Luke appointed her to guard over the golden casket whenever he was gone. She had become a sort of apprentice under Luke. She spent a lot of time with him, training with him, and learning everything she could from Luke. The monsters didn't attack her, and she even had friends that were Demigods like her that she remembered from camp.   
  
Camp. Reagan didn't dwell on Camp Half-Blood that much. The last time she was there was when....  
  
"You do know you'll be against the very friends you made?"   
  
     Reagan looked up from the large window, as she had been watching the waves lap up against the ship. Luke had just returned, flanked by two large monsters that must have been brothers because they look so much alike.   
  
"I know." There was a finality in her voice.   
  
He laughed. "See Agrius? She can be trusted."  
  
The bear thing growled, deep and throaty. "And what of Chiron?"  
  
Luke waved his hand dismissively. "Gone. The poisoning of Thalia's Tree sealed the deal. He can't be trusted with so many skeletons in his closet."  
  
"Quiet!" Agrius growled, the hair on his neck standing on end as he turned to the door upon hearing unwanted pests right outside of it. 

** Minutes Earlier **

  
     Annabeth, Percy and Tyson made their way through the halls of The Princess Andromeda, dodging monsters and Demigods alike. She had her cap of invisibility fortunately enough, but Tyson and Percy had to hide in empty rooms and in tight spaces to avoid getting spotted. 

"Can we trust her?" Agrius asked lowly. 

"Of course. Reagan hates the gods and Olympus just as much as we do," the second voice said calmly. 

Annabeth recognized that voice immediately. But she also recognized the name. 

Agrius grunted in acknowledgment. "And the kids?"

Luke smirked. "They're probably lost going through these halls."

     As the three walked down the hall, Annabeth willed herself to creep after them. Sometimes she forgot that she was invisible, which wasn't that much of a bad thing because she was always extra careful. Reagan was here? Her heart sank in disbelief, and she almost ran into the door of the room the three just walked into; the stateroom suite. Percy and Tyson caught up with her at last, and then the Cyclops' voice changed, lowering into Luke's voice, and with every response Tyson's voice changed. And then he spoke in a feminine voice, one that could only belong to Reagan. Tyson's voice shifted, reiterating the conversation between Reagan, Luke and Agrius. Annabeth felt her body shudder at the sound and sight. 

"Stop that, Tyson! How do you do that? It's creepy." Annabeth whispered, eyes narrowing as she looked away. 

"Only listening," Tyson said, sounding a little confused himself. 

"Keep going, Tyson," Percy urged. 

Tyson's calf brown eye closed again, this time his voice lowered again. "Quiet!"

Then once again Luke's voice. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Tyson responded in Agrius' voice again. "Right outside."

  
**Present Time**

  
     Reagan's knuckles turned a pale white as Agrius spoke about people outside the door. Her whole body tensed, and she turned to face the intruders as the doors of the stateroom suite swung open to reveal Annabeth, Percy, and then to her bewilderment, a tall kid with his hair shrouding his eyes. Agrius and Oreius pointed their javelins at the half-bloods and their friend. Reagan's first instinct was to immediately jump to their defense, to protect them as they might protect her, like a year ago when they traveled across America on Percy's quest. Wait. Where was Grover?

"Do you like the room?" Luke asked, arms raised slightly as he walked over and took a seat on the couch, legs propped up on the small coffee table in front of it. "Oh, where are my manners! These two are my assistants, Agrius and his brother Oreius. Have you heard their story?" Luke asked, grinning slightly as he watched the captured kids. There was no response from Percy or the kid, and Annabeth, to Reagan's surprise, said nothing. So Luke continued. "It's sad, really. Aphrodite ordered this young woman to fall in love, but she didn't. Instead, she ran to Artemis for help, and became one of her maiden huntresses. Alas, this didn't stop Aphrodite. Enraged and wanting revenge, she bewitched the maiden into falling in love with a bear. When Artemis found out, she abandoned the poor woman," Luke explained, sounding truly sad and sympathetic actually. "Typical of the gods, isn't it?" His eyes skimmed over Reagan, then widened in realization. "And you remember Reagan, right? Of course you do."

     Reagan stood there stiffly, but at Luke's request she took a seat on the free cushion on the couch. She remained vigilant though, and a stoic expression didn't let her emotions reveal how worried and surprised she was at the moment.

"Agrius and Oreius have no love for Olympus. They do like half-bloods though," Luke continued calmly with a smirk. 

"For lunch," Agrius growled menacingly. Oreius giggled, and continued doing so until both Luke and Agrius were glaring at him. "Shut up!" Agrius snarled. "Go over to the corner and punish yourself."

Oreius frowned and slowly trumped over to the table filled with various amounts of food, and began to hit his head against it and making the silver platters and silverware rattle with every hit of his forehead. 

"You poisoned Thalia's Tree," Percy said flatly, hands shaking at his sides. 

Luke sighed in exasperation. "Right to the point? Okay. Yeah, I did. So what?"

Before Percy or Luke could say anything else, Annabeth exploded. "How could you?" she demanded. "Thalia saved our lives! How could you-"

"I didn't dishonor her!" Luke snapped angrily, standing up so quickly that Reagan stood up too. "The gods dishonored her, Annabeth! And if Thalia was alive, she'd agree with me!"

"Liar!"

"Annabeth, you'd understand if you knew what was coming," Reagan cut in swiftly, voice strangely kind and earnest. 

The blonde daughter of Athena turned on her quickly. "Shut up! And how could you just leave like you did?!" she shouted, then looked between Reagan and Luke. "You're both monsters just like the rest on this ship!"

"The gods have blinded you, Annabeth!" Luke shouted right back, and soon even Reagan was angry. "Can't you imagine a world without them," he added wistfully. "What's the use of studying all that Greek history for? Three thousand years of baggage! Join us, Annabeth. We could use your intelligence."

"Because you don't have any of your own!"

"You deserve better, Annabeth," Reagan said, voice wavering between calm and angry. "Better than tagging along on some hopeless quest to save the camp. A camp that'll be overrun with monsters within a month!" she said "The Demigods that survive will be hunted and killed to extinction. Please, if you join us-" Reagan wanted to be diplomatic with Annabeth. Wanted to use words instead of weapons to win this argument. She wanted Annabeth to live. 

"Do you really want to be on the losing side with company like that?" Luke said, pointing at the large guy that came with them this time. "A Cyclops," Luke sneered. "Talk about dishonoring Thalia's memory. You of all people should know-"

Annabeth began to shake as she slowly rose her hands. "Stop it!" she shouted, hands covering her face like she wanted to cry. 

The anger dissipated from Reagan's resolve.  
"Luke, leave Annabeth out of it," she said, almost begged because she wouldn't be able to handle the sight of Annabeth crying, let alone upset. 

"And leave Tyson out of it," Percy said, stepping forward in defense of the Cyclops. 

Luke ignored Reagan and laughed. "I heard Poseidon claimed him." When Percy gave him a confused look, he continued. "I still have friends in camp that keep me posted."

"Spies, you mean."

He shrugged. "Just how many insults can you take, Percy? Do you really think your dad is grateful for everything you did? That he actually cares about you or this monster?"

The Cyclops growled, a deep and scary rumbling sound from the back of his throat. 

Luke chuckled. "He's using you. Do you even know what will happen by the time you reach your sixteenth birthday?"

"I know who my enemies are," Percy said, but the confidence drained from his face and voice as his gaze swept over Luke and Reagan. 

"Then you're a fool."

     The Cyclops growled louder this time and hurdled forward, intent to attack Luke head on. But before he could do that, Agrius and Oreius grabbed him by his arms and stopped him cold. The two bear brothers threw him backwards, and he landed on the floor with so much force that the floor shook and Reagan was sure he'd fall straight through the floor. 

Luke laughed. "Seems like my grizzley's are more than enough to take on your Cyclops."

"Luke, your father sent us."

Luke's demeanor changed entirely, and his face turned as red as a tomato. "Don't. Even. Mention him," he snarled dangerously, punctuating each word carefully 

"He told me about this boat. At first I thought it was just a ride. But he sent us here for you. He said he isn't giving up on you, no matter how angry you are."

"Angry?" he roared. "Give up on me? He abandoned me, Percy! I want Olympus destroyed! Every throne crushed to rubble!" Reagan flinched at Luke's raised voice. This was the angriest he's ever gotten around her. And he looked absolutely angry. Luke seemed to calm down. "And you can tell Hermes it'll happen, too. Each time a half-blood joins us, the Olympians grow weaker and we grow stronger." He pointed to the golden casket.

"So?" Percy retaliated. "What's so special...." he trailed off, then his eyes widened. "You don't mean-"

"He's re-forming. With every recruit that joins our cause, anther piece of his body appears-"

"That's disgusting!" Annabeth cut in, back to normal from the earlier episode. 

"I wouldn't talk, Annabeth," Luke sneered. "Your mother was born from Zeus' split skull." He returned his attention back to the golden sarcophagus. "Soon we'll have enough pieces to make him whole again. We will forge a new body for him, a work worthy of the forges of Hephaestus."

"You're insane."

"Join us," Reagan pleaded this time. "It's safer this way." She looked at Percy hopefully and cautiously stepped towards them. "Percy, your mom won't have to work anymore. You can buy her a mansion. And Annabeth, you can build a new Olympus for the new gods." Reagan sounded so very honest and truthful, it was hard not to believe her. And Reagan did mean it. When the gods were overthrown, she planned to give her mom the world. So that her mom won't have to deal with her husband, and can live in peace in an actual house with servants and everything. 

"Go to Tarterus," Annabeth said coldly. 

     Reagan looked wounded, and frowned while stepping away. Luke sighed lightly. Walking over to the table filled with food, he picked up a remote and pressed a button and the door opened with two security guards walking inside. 

"Ah, good. Security," Luke said. "We have some unwanted stowaways."

"Yes, sir," they responded in unison. 

"Oreius, take them down and feed them to the drakon," Luke ordered. 

Oreius giggled excitedly, and Agrius scowled. "Allow me to go with him. My brother is an idiot."

Luke shook his head, casting a troubled look to the golden sarcophagus. "No. You stay here. We have some important business to discuss," he rejected, then turned his gaze to Reagan and smiled. "Reagan can go and make sure that it's done properly."

     Oreius giggled madly again, and prodded the three out of the room with his javelin. The two guards led the way, and Oreius and Reagan led the way from behind. Her weapon was out, pointing at their captives slightly because the flame would burn them. The heat of the fire was incentive enough to keep them walking. The group turned a corner and they were outside walking along the side, the ocean on one side and the wall on their other side. Reagan barely took action when Percy said, "now," and the Cyclops bashed Oreius so hard he went flying back thirty feet down the deck. Percy and Annabeth took down the two guards in front of them, and Reagan's eyes widened in surprise. She rushed forward to the alarm button to get help. 

"Stop her!" Annabeth shouted from somewhere behind her. 

     Reagan's fingers wrapped around the small lever and just as she pulled the alarm some powerful force knocked her out, and she saw no more. 

     Annabeth and Tyson were getting a rowboat ready to drop, just as Percy used the hilt of his sword, Riptide, to knock Reagan out. Red lights and sirens blared, attracting both monsters and security guards alike to the scene. In a last minute decision, Annabeth climbed onto the boat with Percy and Tyson, eyes landing on Reagan's limp body on the ground with her ring nearby. 

"Grab her!"

"Why?" Percy asked in disbelief. 

Annabeth shook her head, and Percy sighed. "Fine. Tyson, can you grab her and that ring!"

     The Cyclops nodded and rushed over, picking up Reagan by the back of her sweater like a mother cat picks up its baby kitten by the scruff of her neck. With his other hand he scooped up the ring and hastily stuffed it into his pocket. He tossed Reagan into the boat and jumped in himself, just as Percy cut the ropes and sending the boat filled with people free-falling into the ocean below.


	2. From the Frying Pan and Into the Fire.

_The ship bobbed with the waves, rhythmically tilting side-to-side. They were on The Princess Andromeda, the ship being used to house dozens of monsters and half-bloods alike. Luke was there, and so was Annabeth and Percy. And so was Grover and Rosalinda! The Titan army had won, and Olympus lay in ruins, a pillar of smoke rising from the Empire State Building. Reagan was standing near a railing on the main deck, watching the burning city. Annabeth came to her side, blonde hair pulled up in a loose ponytail. If Reagan remembered correctly, the daughter of Athena would be thirteen now. But they were all alive!  
  
     Annabeth opened her mouth, but words didn't come out of her mouth. Instead of an actual conversation, this strange crashing sound came out of her mouth, jarring Reagan from her peaceful trance.   
  
"W-What?"  
  
     Annabeth's mouth moved again, but the weird crashing noise came out still. Reagan shook her head slowly, confusedly looking around for some answer to this situation. Then the boat rocked violently, and Reagan was thrown against the railing, her eyes squeezing shut as a sick feeling grew in the pit of her stomach._  
  
     Reagan was startled from her sleep, eyes snapping open as explosions rang out above deck. Her hammock swayed just like  _The Princess Andromeda_  did in her dream, threatening to make her drowsy again. The first thing that registered was the migraine that came seconds later, making her groan out and clutch her head in her hands tightly, jaw clenched.  _This isn't The Princess Andromeda,_  Reagan thought tiredly. There was shouting in the halls outside of her room, and slowly the half-blood stood up on shaky legs and dared to leave the room. A man was running towards her without any indication that he'd slow down, and before she could shout a warning the figure passed right through her and continued on. She shuddered and watched as he disappeared into a room, waiting until his footsteps faded before creeping down the hallway and up the stairs to the main deck.   
  
     The sight before her made Reagan wish that she had fallen back asleep. She ran onto the main deck just as her sibling told the ship to fire, cannon balls hurdling towards a massive hurricane a mile away. Before Reagan could even ask, the cannon balls could be seen flying back towards the old ship and crashing into the deck and Reagan was blasted off her feet.   
  
"What're you doing awake?" a voice demanded above her.   
  
     Reagan had covered her head to stop debris from damaging her head and anywhere above her shoulders, but that didn't stop the migraine yet. She finally looked up to see her half-sister, Clarisse, standing next to her. She didn't look happy.   
  
"What's happening?" Reagan asked instead as she pushed herself to her feet.  
  
Clarisse grunted. "We're sailing into the Sea of Monsters." Her eyes landed on what Reagan was watching; the giant hurricane that seemed to suck the ocean in. "That's Charybdis, and that's Scylla's cliffs right there," she explained.   
  
     Right then the hurricane exploded, exhaling in a loud roaaar! that made everything it sucked in go flying. Reagan was pretty sure she saw a squid go sailing miles away in the air and falling into the ocean. Then she realized that Charybdis was slowly sucking them into her vortex, large ten foot waves making it almost impossible to stay upright, and their tiny steamboat was no match for the hurricanes strength. Annabeth, Percy and the Cyclops were at the railing, watching the chaos slowly suck them in. Reagan watched them, once again remembering and wishing that her dream could be a reality. Clarisse was still watching her suspiciously, eyes narrowed as a dead Confederate soldier came running outside, his clothes smoking and beard on fire.   
  
"The engines overheating, Ma'am. The ships going to blow!"  
  
"Then fix it!" Clarisse snapped.   
  
"We can't! We'll evaporate in the heat."  
  
The older daughter of Ares smacked her fist against a casemate. "I just need a little more time!"  
  
     Then another undead soldier, looking grim and certain, stated that they were going to die. Panic ensued with Reagan, and she found her heart pounding because this is the disaster she woke up to. Oh, why could she just have stayed asleep?? Or better yet, still be with Luke where they're safe and secure from giant monsters.   
  
"I can fix it!" the Cyclops shouted quickly, turning to look over at Clarisse and the burning soldier.   
  
"You?" Clarisse asked incredulously.   
  
"He's a Cyclops! So he's immune to fire and burning!" Annabeth offered, turning around too, then her stormy eyes landed on Reagan then looked away.   
  
"Go then!"  
  
"Tyson, no!" Percy said, grabbing onto the Cyclops' arm insistently. "You can't!"  
  
     Tyson grabbed Percy's hand, saying that he has to before following after the burning soldier into the ship to the engine room. Reagan stumbled to the railing to stand next to Annabeth, another large wave crashing into the deck and drenching them all. The sweater, once used to keep her warm when guarding Kronos' coffin, was now making her shake uncontrollably, her teeth chattering. She saw glimpses of Charybdis in the water, razor incisors that would tear them apart. Then there was this chugging, sputtering sound emanating from the engine room, and soon enough the steam boat was starting to make some distance from the swirling vortex.  
  
"Cannons ready!" Clarisse shouted. "Fire!"  
  
     Another storm of cannon balls rained down on Charybdis, only for one to come flying back at them and crashing into the side of the boat. Reagan felt herself getting seasickness all over again as she grasped the railing for dear life. The burning soldier came running back out.   
  
"The engines going to explode!"  
  
"Where's Tyson?" Percy demanded.   
  
The soldier was panting. "He's down there keeping it all together. Though I don't know for how much longer."  
  
"We must abandon ship."  
  
     Just then, Scylla's jaw snapped as it gulped down the burning soldier in one swoop. Reagan's eyes widened in fear. They didn't even realize that they were slowly drifting towards Scylla's cliffs.   
  
"We can go under the deck and just float pasted the cliffs!" Reagan suggested quickly, turning away from the railing and already making a beeline towards the door.   
  
Clarisse shook her head and unsheathed a sword, her free hand reaching over and grasping her sibling by the back of her sweater to stop her. "We can't. Below deck is on fire," she said grimly. "We stay and fight."  
  
"The lifeboats!" Annabeth cut in quickly, just as Reagan wrenched free from Clarisse and glared up at her angrily. "Percy, get your thermos."  
  
"I can't leave Tyson!" Percy argued.   
  
     But everyone was already starting to move. Confederate soldiers with the help of Reagan began to prepare lifeboats, freeing them from their tethers and throwing tarps aside. She didn't know what Annabeth meant by a thermos, but at this moment she didn't care. It was either getting sucked into the ocean by Charybdis or carried up to Scylla's nest in the cliffs, and she didn't like either choices. After getting several lifeboats ready and loaded with their equipment, Annabeth reached over and touched Reagan's elbow gently to get her attention.   
  
Reagan recoiled from her touch automatically, but Annabeth didn't care or didn't notice. She was holding a small silver ring in betwixt her index finger and thumb. "My ring!" Reagan gasped, snatching it quickly from Annabeth then looking over at the blonde cautiously. Reagan's cheeks were dusted a pink blush. "Thank you."  
  
     Before Annabeth could respond, Percy was suddenly snatched up and taken away from the boat by his backpack. But Clarisse kept going. She, the captain, and some other Confederate soldiers lucky enough to be nearby climbed on, leaving Reagan and Annabeth to climb onto the second lifeboat. Annabeth and Reagan wanted to wait a little longer for Percy to drop back down, or for Tyson to appear, but eventually Annabeth cut the ropes and the lifeboat fell down into the ocean, and Annabeth used the thermos that Percy had given her to put some distance between them and the burning ship just as it exploded.


	3. Enemies.

Annabeth learned fairly quickly what Reagan was terrified of. The daughter of Ares was huddled in the middle of the lifeboat, knees tucked into her chest as they drifted along the ocean. They had successfully past through the barrier and was now in the Sea of Monsters. Every time there was a ripple in the water near the boat, Reagan would flinch and twist the ring on her middle finger anxiously, waiting for some lizard monster to rise from the murky ocean. Annabeth summed up that Reagan was either scared of fish, or just water in general.   
  
"How many other half-bloods are on that ship?" Annabeth asked eventually as she remembered hearing Chris Rodriguez's voice in the halls of The Princess Andromeda.   
  
Reagan shrugged her shoulders absently, not looking away from the water. "A lot. You know Ethan Nakamura?"  
  
She thought for a while. "Barely. Wasn't he in the Hermes cabin?"  
  
Her lips curled into a sneer, and Reagan nodded her head slowly. "Yeah. Because his mom isn't important enough to get her own cabin."  
  
"Who's his mom?"  
  
"Nemesis, the goddess of revenge," Reagan answered quietly.   
  
     Before an argument could start, they saw Percy drifting face down in the water. As he drifted closer, Annabeth and Reagan reached over and pulled him closer, slowly pulling him into the boat with any belongings he had. Reagan began to pull on her sleeves, attempting to tear the long sleeves off because she was frying underneath the sun and the sweater was too hot for her. Annabeth spent her time taking care of Percy now that he was found, giving him small sips of Dr. Pepper since he was probably dehydrated. At the sound of the tearing, Annabeth looked up and examined Reagan's arms without meaning to. The fourteen year old didn't have any muscles, certainly not like Clarisse or any of her male siblings, but there was toned muscle there nonetheless from all the years of training Reagan did back at camp.   
  
"Why did you guys take me from the ship?"  
  
Annabeth hastily averted her gaze so that Reagan wouldn't notice her staring. "I- We just thought that getting you away from there was the right thing to do."  
  
Reagan scowled again. "Why? Do you guys not understand that we're enemies now?" she demanded.  
  
Annabeth scoffed as she capped the soda and set it down under the slim shade of the Confederate shirt they used as a sail. "Enemies?! How could you just leave camp like that? You just left without a warning!"  
  
"Because I trust Luke!"  
  
They both flinched because that name was like taboo now. Annabeth played with the chipped wood of their boat before slowly speaking again. "Are you doing it because you believe it or because it's Luke?"  
  
Reagan stood up so quick that the boat almost capsized. "The gods deserve what's coming to them, Annabeth!" she spat angrily. "The Hermes cabin was so cramped that I barely had any space of my own! Now that I'm in the Ares cabin, there's too much space for me and I miss my old cabin."  
  
"And you think taking down the gods will fix that? You think Kronos will be any better?"  
  
"Not if we don't cooperate! Anyone who isn't on his side will be obliterated, and good riddance. If Kronos rules, who cares about their godly parent? We'd all be on equal grounds."  
  
"That's because the gods will be dead," Annabeth muttered bitterly.   
  
     Reagan settled back down, but this time she made her seat on the far end as far as possible from Annabeth and the unconscious Percy Jackson.   
  
"Do you think you're really that special whenever or if ever your mom says she loves you?" Reagan asked after a while. "She's got dozens of other kids that she says that she loves too, or say that they're her favorite just like she might say to you. Or that she truly loved your dad? Please, I'm sure that she's said that to all of her kids too."  
  
     Before Annabeth could say something, or pull out her dagger and attack Reagan because she wanted to do that too, Percy stirred from his sleep, ending their argument completely. Annabeth wasn't even sure why they took Reagan with them now that she thought about it. Technically they are enemies, no matter how much she might wish that it was not so.


	4. A Makeover.

Reagan had fallen asleep on the boat eventually, fortunately a little bit after Percy woke up so she didn't have to talk to either of them anymore. She drilled it into her head; They were her enemy. After this is all over, what if she was hauled back to camp or Olympus as a traitor? She wouldn't allow that to happen, yet she also couldn't leave yet. She was stranded with them!  
  
     Percy nudged Reagan awake after Annabeth had gotten off the boat, and it took a few minutes of roughly shaking her to finally wake the Demigod up. Upon waking up, a bleary-eyed Reagan blinked as she shakily stood up and looked around. They had finally reached land, and it appeared to be some tropical getaway spa resort. But that wasn't what had caught her attention. Various ships were docked. So we're submarines, and even this old fighter plane from World War II. Her eyes widened in surprise as she stumbled off their boat and ran over to the seemingly abandoned aviator.   
  
"You shouldn't mess with that," Annabeth warned calmly as she and Percy continued walking further into the resort.   
  
"I wasn't going to touch it," Reagan fired back defensively. "Too much."  
  
     She had assumed it was some relic for tourists to gawk at. Waiting until no one was in sight, Reagan glanced over her shoulder to make sure she was alone before hastily clambering up the side of the airplane to see the cockpit. What she didn't expect, however, was that some colorful and probably poisonous spider would be napping in there. As soon as she popped her head up, the red and yellow scaled snake uncoiled and opened it mouth, the forked tongue flicking out between a pair of razor sharp fangs. Reagan was so surprised and freaked out that she shouted in surprise and lost her grip, falling down and landing on the wooden dock with a thud.  
  
"Oh man," she muttered hoarsely, grimacing with pain as she rolled to her side and pushed herself to stand up.   
  
     Snakes wouldn't be sleeping in some tourist attraction. Casting one last glance up at the old fighter plane, Reagan turned to adventure into the resort. Percy and Annabeth were gone now, but she was certain they were still on the island somewhere. Women were laying on tanning chairs beside a pool as they sipped from tropical looking drinks with tiny umbrellas sticking out. Her stomach suddenly rumbled, reminding Reagan how hungry she was. Other than women lounging around and enjoying themselves, so were other animals as well it seemed. A leopard walked past Reagan slowly, the spotted animal making its way to some buffet and Reagan knew that she didn't want any food from there now. Continuing on, the daughter of Ares navigated her way to what seemed like the main check-in building for the resort and climbed up the stairs and inside. She heard voices down the hall, one definitely belonging to Annabeth. Where was Percy? And who was the other woman's voice? She crept down the hall cautiously until she arrived to a door and peaked inside. Reagan was sure she had heard Annabeth's voice, but the girl standing there was not Annabeth.  
  
     Her blonde hair was in one long braid down her back, golden strands weaved into the braid. She was wearing what looked like an expensive white silky dress that was sleeveless. Reagan was about to ask if they had seen her friends, but as the girl's face came into view, Reagan's breath was taken away.   
  
"Holy crap," she whispered in awe.   
  
Annabeth was wearing makeup. It wasn't a lot, but the eyeliner and mascara made her eyes stand out. Reagan practically forgot how to breathe.   
  
"Ah, yes. Another visitor," a woman said calmly.   
  
A woman stood there flanked by two other woman that must work for her. She was even more beautiful, and her voice was enchanting. Reagan's thoughts were buzzed and clouded, making her judgment hard.   
  
"What's your name, dear?" she asked soothingly.   
  
Reagan blinked, but Annabeth was the first to speak. "Reagan, be careful. That's Circe, a daughter of Hecate."  
  
"You both can become so powerful if you stay here," Circe suggested.   
  
Annabeth seemed thoughtful for a second and glanced at Reagan. "Can you give us a minute?" she asked gently. "To....talk about it."  
  
Circe smiled triumphantly and nodded, backing out of the room with her attendants slowly. "Of course."  
  
     Once they were alone, Annabeth went into action. She rushed over to a cage in the corner of the room, trying her best to open the cage door. As Reagan came over, still dazed, she noticed that the cage was filled with guinea pigs. Sighing in frustration, Annabeth knelt down near a bundle of clothes on the floor and began to rummage through the pockets before pulling out a bottle of multivitamins.   
  
"Take one," Annabeth ordered, holding out a cherry flavored multivitamin.   
  
Reagan did what she was told without complaint, and as soon as she swallowed it her conscious cleared and she could finally think. But Annabeth still looked just as beautiful as before. The daughter of Athena swallowed her own lemon flavored one and stood up just as Circe strutted back into the room with her two attendants.   
  
"So what is your decision?" Circe asked.   
  
"This," Annabeth said, pulling out her dagger.   
  
     As she did that, Reagan pulled off her ring and it turned into a weapon. The fire at the tip expanded as she pointed it towards the two attendants as they raised their hands to cast a spell or something. Is that how it even worked? They immediately backed away from the flame and pressed themselves against the wall.   
  
"Turn Percy back to normal," Annabeth said.  
  
"I can't!" Circe cried out, eyes narrowing down at the tip of the dagger pointed at her neck.   
  
"Fine."  
  
     Dragging Circe to the cage filled with guinea pigs, Annabeth uncapped the multivitamins and poured them all into the cage. One of the critters inside began to eat it, and slowly one after another more guinea pigs came out of hiding and began to gnaw on the vitamins. Then to Reagan's surprise, one grew into a Percy. The other minuscule animals also grew into people, and Reagan knew one of them too. Circe screamed, and she and her lackeys ran out of the room in terror.   
  
"You're my brother!" Reagan exclaimed in excitement as she pointed to a man shaking wood shavings from his black beard and hair.   
  
He squinted suspiciously. "Ye' be a daughter of Ares?"  
  
"Yeah! And you're Edward Teach!"  
  
"Aye, lass. But people call me Blackbeard." Then the infamous pirate growled out angrily. "There be the sorceress who did this to us! Run her through, then I mean to find myself a bowl of celery!" he growled out his command, and his crew yelled too and ran out of the room with Blackbeard to get Circe.   
  
     Reagan felt a surge of energy as it bristled throughout her body. Her weapon turned back into a ring, and she slipped out of the room after the pirates to see what would happen. She didn't even hear Annabeth calling out to her to come back. The pirates were tearing the place apart. Women screamed and ran as pirates spread out, waving tiki torches and sticks of celery around threateningly. If Percy and those pirates were animals, did that mean the animals on the island were also men? The thought made Reagan uncomfortable and even sympathetic. Making sure to avoid the Pirates as much as possible, Reagan eventually found herself back at the docks. Annabeth and Percy were there already, boarding what looked like an old sailing vessel. The sails uncurled on their own, like the ship had come alive, and was slowly pulling away from the dock. Blackbeard was shouting from somewhere behind her, causing Reagan to run even faster over her limit.   
  
"Hurry up!" Annabeth shouted as she came to the edge of the boat where there was no railing. It was the part that the gangplank connected to the dock so people could board and get off through.   
  
     Reagan nodded slightly and leaped off the edge of the deck, narrowly making the jump. As she landed on the ancient ship Annabeth caught her, the blonde's arms wrapping tightly around Reagan's middle so she wouldn't fall right over. In return, Reagan had wrapped her arms around Annabeth's shoulders tightly before she tipped off the edge since she landed pretty close to the edge. The hug lasted for only a few seconds  as the pair stumbled backwards to safety.  
  
"Are you okay?" Annabeth whispered, her breath ghosting Reagan's cheek and sending jolts of electricity through her body.   
  
"Yeah," Reagan grunted.   
  
     They pulled away as the ship sailed safely away from C.C.'s spa and resort island, now overrun with bloodthirsty pirates, and sailing into the Sea of Monsters.


	5. Story Time.

They are enemies. Reagan had to remind herself of this all the time. Well she was doing a terrible job of it. For being enemies, they all got along as easily as was possible. They were all stuck on some ship, so there wasn't much room for argument. Percy sailed the ship for the most part, and sometimes Reagan stayed up all night to keep watch while he got some sleep. Annabeth tried, but got seasick easily and spent a majority of the time laying in a hammock below deck, trying not to throw up. One day Reagan was below deck, her hammock swaying as she stared at the ceiling. There wasn't much to do on board an old pirate ship. Annabeth came down the stairs slowly, the candlelit lanterns casting shadows across her face and shrouding her expression from Reagan.  
  
"What's up?" Reagan asked casually.   
  
When Annabeth looked up, she looked positively green from seasickness. "Nothing," she muttered, her feet carrying her to an empty hammock to lay down in.   
  
The Italian girl shrugged nonchalantly and stared up at the ceiling. She licked her lips slowly and thoughtfully. "So what do you have against Cyclopses?"   
  
Annabeth tensed in her hammock than sighed. "I guess you have a right to know," she said. "Back when Luke, Thalia and I were being escorted to camp by Grover, we got lost. Grover got confused and went a wrong way, and we all were lured into this house in Brooklyn where Cyclopses were."  
  
"So there's a lot of Cyclopses in Brooklyn?"  
  
The blonde nodded. "Yeah, but that's not the point." Annabeth continued her story then. "The Cyclopses separated us. They could mimic the voices of anyone. They had Luke coming after me because he thought I had screamed for help. Thalia went searching for Luke because she heard him scream." Reagan shuddered at the thought of that: Of hearing her mom's voice but it was coming from some ten feet tall Cyclops that wanted to eat her. Annabeth's voice lowered, and Reagan strained to listen now. "I found the main room. The floor was littered with bones. Thalia, Grover and Luke were tied and gagged, hanging from the ceiling like smoked hams. I saw the Cyclops and pulled out my dagger, but it heard me. When he spoke he- he sounded like my dad. He said, 'Now, Annabeth, don't you worry. I love you. You can stay here with me. You can stay here forever.'"  
  
By now Reagan had sat up in her hammock recklessly, tilting to the side dangerously before gaining her equilibrium. "What did you do?"  
  
"I stabbed him in the foot."  
  
"Woah seriously?"  
  
Annabeth shrugged like it was nothing. "He would've killed me, but I had taken him by surprise. It gave me just enough time to run over and cut Thalia free. She took over from there."  
  
Reagan scoffed. "So? That's so cool what you did!"  
  
"It's his fault that Thalia died. He had given the other monsters enough time to catch up to us. I still have nightmares about that night sometimes."  
  
There was silence than, signaling that the story was over. Reagan stared at the wall, her eyebrows knitted together sadly. "You're braver than I am, Annabeth. I would never have been able to do that."  
  
Annabeth didn't respond for what seemed like an eternity. "I'm going to head up and see where we are."  
  
     Reagan slowly laid back down on the hammock as Annabeth's footsteps faded into silence. That night her dreams were haunted by Cyclopses chasing her, talking like her mom and enticing her to her death over and over again.


End file.
